Typical systems allow users to navigate through a list of favorite channels. In these systems, a list of favorite channels may be created by the user or may be automatically created by the system. The ordering of the channels in the list is static resulting in the channels in the list being accessed in the same sequence every time the user requests to navigate through the favorite channels list. Because such favorite channel lists are static, they do not take into consideration the reasons why a user may be requesting to change a given channel being watched to access the favorite channels. In addition, while a channel that is on the list of favorite channels may be of interest to the user, the content being transmitted by that channel at a given time may not be of interest to the user.
As such, when the user requests to navigate through the favorite channels list in these systems, content may still be presented to the user that may not be of interest to the user. This results in the user having to continue cycling through the channels in the favorite channels list until a channel with content of interest to the user is found. This introduces inefficiencies into the systems because more inputs from the user need to be processed, content that is not of interest to the user needs to be received, decoded and presented before the user decides to change channels again, and time is wasted waiting for the user to locate a channel of interest.